


Good Night, Connor

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Laurel and Ollie are Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: After a stressful night of vigilantism, Oliver marvels over his sleeping son.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Connor Lance-Queen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Good Night, Connor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/gifts), [Greensirencanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/gifts).



> This was inspired by Kasumikai’s (Greensirencanary from the Lauriver Discord) latest gif set, and dedicated to both of them, who wholeheartedly supported me writing up another fic that featured Connor Lance-Queen. 
> 
> Hopefully, it feels kind of fluffy.

Oliver walked into the mansion, he felt his arms and legs ache. His muscles begged him to stop moving, and yet he continued, he locked the door behind him before climbing up the stairs. It had been a rather difficult night having to prevent a couple of robberies and having to deal with his teammates asking him to stay on patrol for longer.

He hadn't planned it, but since he had killed Malcolm, and prevented The Undertaking from occurring, he had slowed down to spend more time with Laurel and their son. He had missed out on so much of Connor's life. His first words, his first steps, and every other important milestone in his early life.

His own son didn't recognize him when he had returned. It broke his heart that Connor didn't recognize him, his own father, no matter how understandable it was. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway that led to the room that he shared with Laurel.

Only instead of entering his room, Oliver walked into the room opposite to his, to see his son sleeping contently in his bed. His sandy-blond hair poking out from the warm covers. He stood in the doorway just staring at his son.

Never in his wildest dreams during his time in hell, did he even contemplate that he had a child waiting for him. He marveled at his young son clutching onto his stuffed teddy bear. He and Laurel had a son. His mother had mentioned to him that his life would change drastically once he met Connor. And she was right.

Everything he did now, couldn't be in service to his father's crusade, he had to protect his family. He would have to have Felicity and John understand that while being The Hood was important, it wasn't what was as important to him. Not anymore.

His son had to come first. Connor and Laurel had to come before vigilantism. He didn't want Laurel to be the only parent raising their child. It wasn't fair to her, nor Connor, that he wasn't around for the first five years of his life.

Oliver lightly inched towards his sleeping child and knelt down next to his bed and gently kissed his forehead. "You are safe, you are loved and you are wise."He repeated the words that he remembered his father telling him when he was a young child. Oliver took a step back to have a final look at his son. Only his eyelids moved a few times before finally they opened revealing his blue-green eyes. His son lazily looked up at him, a small smile graced his face as he held his arms out to him.

"I love you, Daddy." He said as Oliver knelt back down to cuddle him before Oliver whispered that he had to go back to sleep. Connor yawned before latching onto his stuffed bear and drifted back off to sleep.

“I love you too, Son. Good Night, Connor.” He stepped back, hallway between the door and Connor's bed, when he felt an arm wrap around him, and felt Laurel rest her head against his chest. "I still can't believe that we have a son!"

"Imagine how I felt when he has decided to become mischievous and rambunctious." Her tone didn’t sound accusatory, and yet he still felt the need to apologize. 

"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arm around Laurel's shoulder and kissing her crown.

"You've said that before," Laurel whispered, not moving away from his embrace. "Connie loves you, Ollie." He felt warm at those few precious words that came from Laurel's mouth. He felt pride, it wasn't something that he had felt in a long time.

"You are the best mother in the world, Laurel. You raised him by yourself." He said quietly. "He's lucky to have you as his mother."

He could imagine her cheeks warming up from the praise. "I didn't do it alone, Ollie. Your mother and my Dad did a fair bit." She said before turning her head and stepping on her toes to kiss him. "I'm glad that you came back home to us, Ollie." Oliver walked her out of their son's room and closed the door behind them.

He watched as Laurel slumped against the wall, "Your mother asked to see Connor tomorrow." She shook her head. " Kate Spencer and Adam Donner want me to distance myself from your mother, and advised that I keep Connor away from her as well. I can keep my distance since I need my job, but I won't keep Connor from knowing his grandmother."

Oliver kissed her again, and held her left hand in his, his fingers dancing over her engagement ring. "I promised you that we would always work together as partners. I'll take Connor, then afterwards we can pick you up and maybe walk along Orchid Bay?"

"I would love that!" Laurel whispered before she gave him a smile that made his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies. 


End file.
